You Can Always Count on Me
by RosesandThorns666
Summary: AU. Castiel's girlfriend Shiloh has just been diagnosed with anaemia, and even though it's only mild, he finds her becoming more dependent on him. That's when the bullying starts at school. Will Castiel's pure love for her help her through? Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **AU. Castiel's girlfriend Shiloh has just been diagnosed with anaemia, and even though it's only mild, he finds her becoming more dependent on him. That's when the bullying starts at school. Will Castiel's pure love for her help her through? Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Shiloh Stewart and her family.

**A/N: **I always liked Castiel as a complete sweetheart, so I thought of this and my OC is a really sweet girl.

But when the bullying starts it's going to be pretty severe and at times shocking.

Hope you enjoy the fic! Please let me know if you like it or if you think it's a complete waste of time!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**

* * *

You Can Always Count on Me **

**~Chapter One~ **

Lisa Stewart headed out of the pharmacy with Shiloh by her side, her beautiful daughter pale and weak as she struggled to stand with the horrible pain in her legs. Her poor circulation and low iron count in her blood had caused her to be anaemic, and luckily it wasn't severe. The doctor had warned them about it being worse when Shiloh's periods started because of the bleeding at that time, and not only had Shiloh been grossed out by the conversation, but she'd been unnerved too.

Shiloh was a stunning young girl, her hair a gorgeous shade of caramel mixed with rich honey, her eyes a beautiful shade of hazel, nose small and straight whilst her lips were plump and a little sharp, her top lip in particular. She had naturally pale skin, but her recent illness had made her look almost sheet white. The effects were tiredness and the doctors said the lack of circulation could result in cramps in her muscles, which Shiloh wasn't looking forward to in the slightest.

Lisa had to admire Shiloh. No matter what happened to her, she just carried on normally, doing everything she could to keep going to school and to keep her work to an amazing standard. Also, she made an amazing effort for her boyfriend, Castiel whether she was ill or not. Shiloh was almost eighteen, her birthday coming up on March 20th. Castiel was currently eighteen, his birthday being October 27th. The pair were a beautiful couple, both so in love with each other that everyone could tell, and everyone (well, almost everyone) thought it was incredibly sweet.

Shiloh was brave, smart, loving, caring and down to earth. She had a passion for the Arts, music, art, dance and drama. She feared she'd have to give up her dance lessons because of the anaemia and the doctor had warned her of that possibility. That had dampened her spirits a little but if she had to give it up, she had to give it up. Her health was the most important thing in the end, and her family and friends had been nothing but supportive of her.

The sounds of _Hot _by Avril Lavigne rang out into the February morning air, Shiloh beaming as she recognised the ringtone to be Castiel's. Her mother helped her into the car and she answered the call, putting on her seat-belt as she did.

"Hey, baby." She said sweetly, hearing Castiel sigh happily on the other end of the line.

_"Hi, Shiloh," _Castiel replied, _"How was the doctor's appointment?" _

"Okay..." Shiloh answered, "I...I'm anaemic, as we suspected but it's not severe. I've got some pills that contain iron and some vitamins...and I've been told I might have to stop dancing but that's okay..."

_"Oh, I'm sorry, sweetie." _Castiel replied, _"That's too bad."_

"Yeah, but my health's more important, right?"

_"Of course." _

Shiloh smiled and bit her lip.

"Could you come and see me today?" She asked, "I...I don't feel so good and I'll probably end up laying in bed when I get home...but I'd love to see you..."

_"Sure, I'll come over, baby." _Castiel replied, _"I'll even bring a movie if you like." _

"That sounds wonderful." Shiloh said softly, "I...I love you, Castiel."

_"I love you too, Shiloh." _Castiel replied, _"What time do you want me to come over?" _

"I'll be home in a half hour...and I wanna take a bath, so maybe in about an hour and a quarter or something...?"

_"Okay." _Castiel said sweetly, _"I'll see you soon, angel." _

"Bye, baby."

_"Bye, Shiloh. Love you." _

"Love you too."

Shiloh beamed and hung up, looking at her mother who smiled lovingly at her.

"Is he coming over?" She asked, Shiloh nodding in response, "That's nice, honey."

"Mom..." Shiloh began, her mother looking at her, "I really do love him, y'know."

"I know you do, sweetheart." Lisa began, "And I know he really loves you too."

It was a Saturday, which meant that Castiel may be able to sleep over tonight. Lisa and her husband Alan trusted Shiloh and Castiel enough to let them sleep in the same bed, especially if Shiloh was feeling ill. They were both good kids and had talked to both families about how they felt about one another and how they were going to take their relationship. Castiel's brothers trusted them enough to let them sleep in the same bed at the Novak house, and Shiloh's parents trusted them to do the same at the Stewart house.

* * *

Shiloh beamed as she heard Castiel's voice, the teenager heading up to her room and knocking on the door before entering with a bunch of lilies in his hand.

"Hey, you." He said softly, Shiloh's tearful eyes glistening in response.

"Hey, you..." She replied, "You brought me flowers? Thank you so much, they're beautiful!"

Castiel smiled and moved over to the bed, revealing a vase in his other hand that Lisa had given him to put the flowers in. He did and then set them on Shiloh's desk, sitting on the bed by his girlfriend and kissing her deeply.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, Shiloh huffing out a pained laugh in response.

"A little achy, but I'm alright, thanks." She replied, "How are you today, handsome?"

"I'm fine, thanks." Castiel said sweetly, "Better for knowing what's going on with you now."

"The doctor said it shouldn't get too severe, but I might end up depending on others for stuff like passing me an object or making my dinner or something like that..." Shiloh told him, "Especially during 'that time of the month'."

"I see." Castiel replied, kissing her forehead, "I brought _The Phantom of the Opera _and _Blazing Saddles_. I didn't know which you'd prefer but you look like you need a laugh."

"_Blazing Saddles _it is then." Shiloh said sweetly, "Thanks for being here, baby."

"I'll always be here for you, Shiloh." Castiel replied, "You can always count on me, okay? Never forget that."

"I won't." Shiloh giggled, Castiel taking the DVD and setting it up before climbing into bed with Shiloh and letting her curl up against him, rubbing her back soothingly as she sighed tiredly against him.

He meant every word he said to her and he would take care of her for as long as possible, because he loved her. She was his own to care for and protect, to cherish and to love. She was _his _Shiloh.

-TBC-

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**Please, please, please leave a review! **

**Thanks for reading! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **AU. Castiel's girlfriend Shiloh has just been diagnosed with anaemia, and even though it's only mild, he finds her becoming more dependent on him. That's when the bullying starts at school. Will Castiel's pure love for her help her through? Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Shiloh Stewart and her family.

**

* * *

You Can Always Count on Me **

**~Chapter Two~ **

Castiel entered Shiloh's room, his bag over his shoulder which he placed neatly by her bookcase, his happier looking girlfriend sitting with her laptop on her bed. He was staying the night as Lisa and Alan had suspected, both of them knowing that he and Shiloh would be cuddled up in bed with some movies and the KFC he'd bought, then the ice cream and the milkshakes on top. The pair could eat for America, it had to be said, and they were the cutest couple who currently walked the earth. Never mind Shiloh's older brother, Matt and his girlfriend, Esme. Those two had stopped being cute a long time ago.

"Hey, Shiloh." Castiel said softly, the younger teen beaming at him lovingly before standing and practically racing into his arms.

She hugged him tight and kissed his lips deeply, Castiel taking in the beauty of the bedroom before him. Shiloh's gorgeous purple room had been decorated with purple and white candles, the television prepared with a movie (_The 40 Year Old Virgin_) whilst the bed was made up and decorated with petals of little violets that were growing in the Stewart family's front yard. On Shiloh's desk were two tubs of ice cream, Cookie Dough, Castiel's favourite, and also another pile of movies, including _The Grudge_, _The Exorcist_, _Kujo_, _Child's Play_ and _Freddy Vs Jason. _

"Hey, baby." She said sweetly, spotting the other bag in Castiel's hand, "Oooh! KFC!"

Her face could have lit up all of Lawrence, and Castiel grinned at her, kissing her lips lovingly. Lawrence, Kansas was the place where Castiel, Shiloh and their friends knew they'd spend the rest of their lives. Dean and Sam Winchester would always live here, no matter what. Castiel, his twin Jimmy, his older brothers, Gabriel, Michael and Lucifer and his cousin Anna would undoubtedly live here forever.

Then came Jo and Ash Harvelle, also cousins, who would stay behind because Jo had it bad for Lucifer and Ash kinda liked Anna, but instead was drawn to Meg Masters, who everyone wanted to murder as brutally as possible. Chuck Shurley and Becky Rosen would no doubt stay, and Crowley, who also had his eye on Anna would no doubt stay here too. One big happy family. OH! And there's Jess Moore, Sam Winchester's dream girl. She'd stay if Sam stayed, and Sam would stay if she stayed. Those two were joined at the hip and everyone found it so cute when they almost kissed once. They were going to get together without a doubt.

"Yeah, I brought you a KFC." Castiel said with a blush, "Because I love you."

Shiloh giggled and Castiel took his shoes off, the young girl climbing into bed and taking the KFC as Castiel joined her and started the movie. The young couple shared a tender kiss settling together as they began to enjoy their night together.

* * *

"Cas!"

"It's okay..."

_"Your mother sucks cocks in Hell, Karras, you faithless slime!" _

The teens were watching _The Exorcist _and Shiloh was curled so close to Castiel he could feel her heart beating against his ribs. Her breathing was shaky and her eyes were wide, hands gripping him tight as they watched the movie.

"Cas..." Shiloh breathed nervously, Castiel looking down to see tears in her eyes, "Cas, turn it off...please..."

The tears in her eyes clearly showed how scared she was, so Castiel grabbed the remote and stopped the movie, holding Shiloh close to his body only to feel her trembling in his arms, whimpers escaping her lips.

"Shiloh?" He said softly, "Shiloh, you okay?"

He realised then that the poor girl was crying, and he pressed a kiss to her head.

"I'm sorry..." She said tearfully, "I'm so sorry..."

"Shhh," Castiel soothed, "No, I'm sorry, baby...I'm sorry I scared you..."

"No...it's my fault for being such a wuss..." Shiloh sobbed, "M'sorry..."

"Baby, you're not a wuss, okay?" Castiel assured her, "It's alright to be scared...I'm just sorry it scared you so much..."

Shiloh pulled back from the hug and Castiel dried her tears, smiling softly at her and kissing her lips. They looked at the clock and saw it was half-past-midnight, and maybe it would be a good idea to go to sleep.

"Let's get some sleep, Shiloh..." Castiel said softly, Shiloh shaking her head.

"I can't sleep..." She breathed, "Not after that."

Castiel sighed gently and got out of the bed, looking for a DVD that could make Shiloh laugh.

"How about we watch _Step Brothers_?"

Shiloh smiled.

"Okay."

* * *

The movie had been forgotten and the credits rolled as Castiel and Shiloh kissed deeply and lovingly, Castiel climbing on top of her before turning and switching the movie off. They resumed their kisses which were gentle, playful and loving, gazes of pure love and affection being exchanged between them. The pair were in their pyjamas, a grey t-shirt and black boxers in Castiel's case and a white tank top and purple pyjama pants in Shiloh's. But Shiloh was feeling a little brave, and she took her top off, revealing her ample breasts which were clad in a white bra, Castiel taking in her beautiful pale body before kissing her lips again.

They'd been together for three years, yet the pair had never seen one another's bare bodies. They'd been waiting until they knew they were in love, and they were truly, madly and deeply in love with each other, before even considering taking their relationship to a stage where they'd become more sexually intimate. Castiel pulled his t-shirt off, Shiloh gasping as she was met with his beautiful bare torso.

"Cas..." She whispered, "You're...wow..."

Castiel bit his lip and blushed a little, dipping his head and giving Shiloh another kiss, the young girl pulling down her pyjama pants to reveal her white panties that matched her bra. Her hips were just so delicious Castiel almost lost control. Their fingers locked and Castiel kissed her lips, moving to her neck and caressing the soft flesh with his lips and tongue, feeling Shiloh's breathing increase at the contact. She sighed, gasping and running her fingers through Castiel's hair as he began to move lower.

"Baby..." She whispered, "Oh God..."

He was now at her thighs, caressing them gently before kissing his way back up to her lips, their lower bodies rocking together in a gentle rhythm.

"Shiloh..." He whispered, "I...I want..."

"What?" Shiloh asked, "What, Cas?"

Their lips were barely apart and Castiel swallowed thickly as he felt her grow hard.

"I want to...touch you..." He whispered with a flush of embarrassment which Shiloh found simply beautiful, "And you to touch me..."

"I want that too..." Shiloh replied, biting her lip before unhooking her bra and removing her panties, Castiel removing his boxers and taking in her naked beauty.

"Shiloh," He breathed, "You're so beautiful."

"So are you..." Shiloh whispered, taking in Castiel's impressive manhood and his amazing bare beauty.

They kissed as Castiel settled beside her, both reaching for each other. Shiloh brushed her fingers over Castiel's erection, the older teen closing his eyes at the touch and taking in a sharp breath. They were experiencing their first intimate encounter and the couple were so nervous. Castiel kissed her deeply, allowing her to fully take him in hand as she began to stroke him gently, the older teen's eyes not leaving hers. He pressed his head to hers and closed his eyes, breathing deeply before it turned to panting, small moans and sounds which he was having to fight escaping his lip.

"Baby...I'm..."

He moaned quietly but brokenly, spurting his release onto Shiloh's hand which made her gasp a little in response.

"I love you..." She whispered, Castiel grabbing his boxers and cleaning them both up.

"I love you too." He replied, trailing his hand over her hip.

Shiloh bent her right knee, foot resting flat on the mattress, while Castiel lay on his side and brought her left leg over his hip. They shared a deep, loving kiss before Castiel's fingers rubbed that sensitive button for the first time. Shiloh trembled a little, gasping at the intimacy of the touch.

"Don't look at me..." She whispered, "Please...it's...um...it's embarrassing...I..."

"Shhh." Castiel soothed, "If you don't want me to look at you, I won't...it's alright."

She really was so shy that Castiel thought his heart would break at times when he saw how shy she could be. He buried his face in her neck, kissing it gently as their fingers entwined, the fingers of Castiel's other hand slowly rubbing circles on that sensitive button. Shiloh gripped Castiel's hand, breathing heavily at the sensations flowing through her body. It wasn't long before she was arching from the mattress, gripping Castiel's hair and pulling him in for a kiss to shield her whimpers and moans as her first orgasm ran through her.

"Oh, Cas..." She breathed, "Good God, I love you so much, Castiel..."

Castiel smiled gently and kissed her lips, holding her as she calmed.

"I love you too." He replied, "More than anything..."

They lay together in comfortable silence before deciding to get dressed again, Castiel finding some clean underwear and giving Shiloh a look at the most gorgeous ass she'd ever seen. Then she got out of bed to get dressed, Castiel beaming at her naked grace as she went to find some clean underwear herself.

Climbing back into bed, the couple turned out the lights and settled for sleep, Castiel winding his arms protectively around Shiloh as she settled against his chest, the horrors of _The Exorcist _long forgotten as the young lovers basked in their love and affection for each other.

-TBC-

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxx  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: **AU. Castiel's girlfriend Shiloh has just been diagnosed with anaemia, and even though it's only mild, he finds her becoming more dependent on him. That's when the bullying starts at school. Will Castiel's pure love for her help her through? Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Shiloh Stewart and her family.

**A/N: **Castiel's nickname for Shiloh is 'Shi', pronounced as 'shy'. Just thought I'd let you know!

Enjoy the chapter and thanks for the support so far!

xxxxxxxxxxxx

**

* * *

You Can Always Count on Me **

**~Chapter Three~ **

Shiloh's beautiful eyes blinked open and she found Castiel's twinkling in the darkness of the room as he gazed at her. She wondered what time it was, considering it was still dark, and she noticed that Castiel was watching her as she'd slept.

"Cas...?" She asked, turning and looking at the clock and chuckling, "It's five-thirty in the morning..."

"I love you..." Castiel whispered, kissing her lips gently.

"Cas?" She asked, gasping as he felt Castiel's erection against her thigh.

"I dreamed about you..." He whispered huskily, "Making love with you...but I know you're not ready for that and..."

A wave of thought crossed over Castiel at that point and he realised he was being selfish, which made him flush with so much shame it burned. But Shiloh noticed and he really didn't want her to. He took a deep breath and shook his head, groaning at the shame of how selfish he'd actually been.

"Oh, Jesus...I'm sorry..." He whispered, "Fuck, I'm sorry, Shiloh..."

"No," Shiloh replied, taking Castiel in hand, "No...I'd been dreaming of you too..."

They shared a gentle kiss, Shiloh suddenly gasping in pain. Castiel panicked as whimpers escaped her lips, turning on her bedside lamp to see tears slipping down her cheeks. He took her hand, watching the sheets moving as Shiloh began to curl up on herself.

"Shi?" He asked, "Shiloh, what's wrong?"

"Legs..." She whimpered, "Cramps started..."

"What do you need, baby?" He asked, Shiloh holding onto him with all her strength.

"Iron..." She breathed, "Bedside table...need two..."

Castiel reached over for the pills and opened the bottle taking two out and getting Shiloh's bottle of water before sitting her up, holding her to his body and giving her the pills and water, Shiloh taking both of them and curling up against Castiel.

"Cas...hurts..." She gasped out, Castiel grimacing and kissing her tears away.

"I know, sweetie...I know..." He soothed, "It's gonna be okay..."

"Cas!"

It came out as both whisper and scream, and Castiel just held her close to him, kissing her head and rubbing her back soothingly as he covered them up with the bed sheets, whispering soft assurances to her as he held her to his body.

"Shhh...shhh, baby..." He whispered, "I love you, Shi..."

"Love you, Cas..." Shiloh whimpered, sobbing and whining as she writhed in pain.

Within five minutes the writhing slowed and the whimpers faded, Castiel watching those gorgeous, tearful eyes open to meet his.

"Hey, you..." Shiloh whispered breathlessly.

"Hey, you."

* * *

The Sunday morning sun warmed Castiel and Shiloh as they walked towards the park, seeing Dean Winchester and his girlfriend, Jo sat by the swings. Castiel had to smile and he pressed a kiss to Shiloh's head, walking towards his friends who smiled and shared a sweet kiss before getting up to greet the couple.

"Morning, guys!" Jo said sweetly, "What are you two doing out so early?"

"Shiloh had some pain this morning so we thought we might as well try and work her legs again." Castiel said softly, kissing Shiloh's hand and squeezing it in his own.

"Yeah, we got your messages..." Dean said softly, "Sorry you might have to give up dancing, Shiloh."

"No, no, don't think that way." Shiloh smiled, "My health matters more."

"But it was your dream." Jo said, Shiloh's eyes sparkling with the freshness of tears.

"My health is more important." She said, keeping her bag over her shoulder, "Anyway...how are you guys doing?"

"We're good." Dean replied, spotting the twinkle in Castiel's eye, "I need to borrow your boyfriend for a minute, why don't you girls go for a walk around the fountain or something?"

Jo took Shiloh's arm and linked them, the two setting off walking while Castiel sat on the bench with Dean.

"What happened last night?" Dean asked, "You get laid?"

"Um..."

Castiel was blushing now and he swallowed thickly, looking to his hands.

"Sort of..."

"Sort of?" Dean asked, "What do you mean?"

"We...we saw each other naked for the first time..." Castiel said, knowing that Dean wouldn't breathe a word to anyone else about it.

Dean was good like that.

"And?" Dean asked, "What happened?"

"We...touched each other..." Castiel whispered, Dean raising his eyebrows.

"Wow...first time?" He asked, receiving nod of confirmation, "Awesome."

"It was so amazing..." Castiel replied, "I knew I fell more in love with her last night...she...we were both nervous but she didn't want me to look at her so...I just kissed her neck and held her hand but she told me how much she loved me..."

Dean smiled and patted Castiel's back.

"You're growing up, buddy."

* * *

"We touched each other for the first time last night." Shiloh admitted, Jo beaming and grabbing her arms.

"Atta girl! That's awesome!" She cried, "Was it good?"

"I'm more in love with him than ever..." Shiloh said softly, "We saw each other naked for the first time, Jo...and he think's I'm beautiful..."

"Is he?" Jo asked.

"Yes." Shiloh replied, "And when I asked him not to look at me when he touched me he kissed my neck instead..."

Jo sighed dreamily. She was so happy for Castiel and Shiloh. They really were the sweetest couple to grace the planet and all the kids in school who liked to try and torment Shiloh were just jealous of how strong her relationship with Castiel was. That's when Castiel came walking towards them with Dean by his side, the two looking concerned.

"Alistair and Lilith are here." Dean said, he and Castiel grabbing their girls, "We're going back to my place. You guys need a lift to yours, Cas?"

Castiel nodded gratefully, keeping his bag securely over his shoulder as the four headed for the Impala. Alistair and Lilith were people who the others didn't want to mess with at all. They were dangerous, sadistic, evil and downright crazy, and were feared by the entire school.

Reaching Castiel's house, he and Shiloh climbed out, thanking Dean before heading up the steps, opening the door and heading inside to find Lucifer sat with a coffee, Gabriel and his girlfriend, Anna playing _Call of Duty_ whilst Michael was sat working, as always. Jimmy was apparently upstairs with Amelia who'd stayed over the night before.

"Morning, guys." Lucifer said, getting up and enveloping Shiloh in a warm embrace, "How are you feeling, sweetie?"

"I had my third set of cramps this morning, but I'm okay, thanks." Shiloh replied, breaking the embrace only to be hugged by the other Novaks.

Lucifer got the couple some drinks whilst they went to Castiel's room, which was a beautiful shade of dusky blue with a pine floor. His bed was a double, covered in dusky blue and white bedspreads, his furniture all designed to match the colours of the room. Shiloh sat down, Castiel kissing her lips tenderly and embracing her.

"Your legs still achy?" Castiel asked, earning a gentle nod, "Get comfortable, baby. I'll get those drinks and then my laptop, okay?"

"Alright, angel." Shiloh replied, grinning when she heard a purring sound and then a little meow, "Good morning, Crowley."

The little black kitten jumped onto the bed, tottering over to Shiloh and rolling around on the bed beside her.

"You're still such a beautiful little kitty," She said sweetly, "You are! Yes, you are!"

Crowley meowed and blinked with his big blue-green eyes, tapping Shiloh's hand with his paws before rolling over as he heard Castiel approaching. He meowed happily, padding across the bed as Castiel put the two drinks down and his laptop before picking up the kitten, kissing his head and nuzzling him.

"Morning, buddy." He whispered, putting the kitten on the floor who tottered away with his tail up proudly as it swished from side to side as he walked away, "He's so cute."

"How old is he now?" Shiloh asked, Castiel smiling.

"Twelve weeks." Castiel replied, Shiloh taking a sip of her cranberry juice, her favourite.

"Awww, he's precious!" She said softly, "Why 'Crowley' again?"

"I don't know." Castiel replied, "Lucifer named him."

He took a drink of his blackcurrant juice and put the glass on the bedside table, closing and locking the door before Shiloh took the hint and put her glass down. They endulged in their favourite activity: kissing.

* * *

"Cas?" Shiloh asked as the pair lay in each other's arms.

"Yeah, baby?" Castiel replied, brushing a lock of hair out of his girlfriend's eyes.

"At school...you'll take care of me, won't you?" Shiloh asked, "When...when I'm hurting...you'll be there, won't you?"

"I wouldn't dream of being anywhere else." Castiel replied, "I promise, I'll be there when you need me."

"I...I'm scared, Cas." She whispered, a tear sliding down her face.

"Oh, Shi..." He whispered, kissing her lips, "It'll be okay. I'll look after you, I swear."

Shiloh nodded and rested her head on his shoulder, Castiel holding her close and rubbing her back soothingly before tilting her head up and kissing her lips deeply.

"Love you, Cas."

"Love you too, Shiloh."

The couple lay in comfortable silence for a moment, checking the time. They had three hours left before Castiel had to take Shiloh home. Castiel kissed her lovingly, rolling her onto her back and pulling his shirt off. Shiloh sat up to remove hers, slipping it off and rolling them over so Castiel was on his back instead, straddling his waist and rocking her hips against his slowly and teasingly.

She unhooked her bra, Castiel sitting up and kissing her chest and breasts, kissing his way up her neck until he reached her lips which were trembling beneath his own. They rocked together, pressed together like their was not tomorrow and they remained that way until they came, flopping onto the mattress and whispering words of love to each other before laying in one another's arms and kissing slowly, savouring the time they had before Shiloh had to go home.

-TBC-

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**Thanks for reading! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxx  
**


End file.
